Realm Of Hope
by Vee-Jay Hedgehog
Summary: The first of many events that lead to the complete and total destruction of the Federation. Set about twelve generations after Enterprise and just after the events of Star Trek: Insurrection, the Admiralty of Starfleet Command has just opened their last


Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise, that credit goes solely to Brannon Braga and Co. of Paramount Pictures, who have been geniuses for 30+ years of Star Trek.  
  
Based loosely on a comic my rl bf is doing about the future generations of Enterprise NX-01's famous crew.  
  
Let's begin, shall we Enterprise fans.?  
  
  
  
  
  
"REALM OF HOPE"  
  
"I just don't see the point of it all, Grandfather." Admiral Richard Elson Reed paced the floor of his study. His Father, Admiral Oliver Reed, leaned his aged body against the picture-covered sidetable. Oliver shook his head. "Just because you turned away that life doesn't mean you can't continue the line." "But Vee-Jay's only a baby!" Richard burst out angrily. "I won't allow you to take her from Aleecia and I!" "Your great grandfather Malcolm, seven generations removed, believed he too could escape the duties that bound him to the Admiralty Council," Oliver replied. "It is why he searched all of Starfleet for it and never found it." "You can't take her from us, grandfather," Richard snarled. "I can and I will, grandson," Oliver stated bluntly. "It is time our family line followed more than just Starfleet's bidding." "She's only a baby." Richard whispered as the elderly man left his study. "She's only a baby."  
  
"Memories, aren't they, Father?" Vee-Jay Reed stood in front of the three gravestones that marked the final resting places for her Father, Mother and Grandfather. The icy wind of the hills blew across the lonely cemetary, chilling her slightly. It had been a little over five years since that night. The night she had returned home for the first time and encountered the wash of blood when she opened the door to her parents' place. Her family, her life, had been destroyed in one fell swoop. "And yea she be the final leader," Vee-Jay whispered. She dropped a trio of tightly-bound white roses on her Father's gravestone.  
  
"What was it that you uncovered along with Admiral Archer, Father?" she asked the wind. "What brought this upon you, Mother and Grandfather?" Vee-Jay shivered slightly. She checked her watch, noting that time was growing short. "Goodbye Mother, Father, Grandfather." "Julia?" Vee-Jay turned to face her confidante, Antony. "It's time to leave. The shuttlecraft will be at the cabin in less than 15 minutes." "Take care, my kin." Vee-Jay whispered. With an air of finality, the young woman turned away and headed up the path towards her friend.  
  
"Hey James! Long time no see, man!" "Duh, hey Douglas!" "Shut up, Brad! Don't call me Douglas!" "Hey, Trip! What's happening?" "Yo, James! Wanna check out my latest invention?" "Hello Elson!" "Heylo Jesse!" "Wuff!" "Hey Porthos Junior! How ya doin' boy? Have a Milkbone!" "Hey, keep it down back there!" Commander Delton Keiford smiled. "You don't want to make this sound like a rumpus room!" "So who're we pickin' up next?" Jesse Barclay asked, between mouthfuls of cupcake. "Yeah!" "So who is it?" James Douglas Riker asked, slipping into the vacant seat beside the Commander. "Best munitions and weaponry officer I've ever come across," Delton grinned. "Definitely going to end up a Commanding Officer with skills like that!" "I'm bettin' it's that hot chick that lives up in the log country outta Los Angeles!" Brad Craishen piped up. The Commander raised an eyebrow but said nothing. James looked curious. "She's a girl?" he asked. "Yup." "How come we always wind up with a girl?" Elson Phlox asked. "Yeah! What does a girl know about explosives?" Simon Tucker demanded. "Maybe it helps because she's one of the Reed Family." The boys fell silent. "Weren't her parents murdered?" Adam Mayweather asked quietly. ".Apparently so," Delton replied. "Her grandfather was also found dead." "Tough luck," Brad shrugged, which earned him death glares from the other boys. "You really don't know when to be respectful, do you?" Jesse snapped. "Cool it, lads," Delton smiled. "We're here and there's Vee-Jay herself waiting for us!"  
  
James Archer caught sight of a woman, a few years younger than he was, waiting for the shuttlecraft. Beside her stood a purebred beagle. She had with her the standard Starfleet Academy duffel bag and carry case. Delton emerged from the shuttlecraft and shook hands with Antony, her alleged caretaker. "I 'ope she will study 'ard," Antony told Delton, his French accent emerging. "Should zaire be any problems I am easily reachable." "Thanks for that. Hey, another beagle!" Delton knelt and patted the dog. "Yours, Vee-Jay?" he asked. "Hmm," she nodded. "My Father gave him to me when I was fifteen." Along with his debts, she thought, and a few other things. What am I doing? Her thoughts were interrupted by Antony's hands on her shoulders. "Be cairful," he warned quietly. "Trust your friends like you trust your enemies, Julia. Thaire is a lot riding on zis.do not dishonair what you 'ave been taught to do." "I won't, Antony. I promise. Come Albert," she called to the beagle. "Farewell, Julia. And good luck."  
  
Porthos Junior gave Albert a warning growl as he and his owner came aboard. Brad's eyes locked dead on her chest as she stored her belongings in the locker above the seats. "Eyes front, stupid or you'll be sucking titanium splinters!" Vee-Jay snarled. Elson slapped Brad upside the head. "Knock it off, dipweed!" Boys.they're all the same! Fuming quietly, Vee-Jay took her position in the now-vacant seat beside the Commander. Albert leapt up onto her lap, tapping his tail happily. Porthos Junior fixed the newcomer with a deadly gaze. James lifted him onto his lap. He couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to the girl, after all, she'd just demonstrated that she didn't like perverted fools like Brad. "So, uhhh," James began nervously. Vee-Jay turned her head away from him, absently stroking Albert's head. She wasn't in the mood for talking. Delton coughed an awkward cough, causing her eyes to flicker in his direction. "I believe James was trying to ask you something." "What?" she asked bluntly. "Hey, chill!" James replied. "I just wanted to ask what studies you were doing at the Academy." "Better studies than your friend back there," Vee-Jay retorted icily. James immediately noticed that Brad's tongue was hanging out. He looked somewhat of a cross between pissed off and extremely embarrassed. It was Elson and Adam that beat James to the punch.so to speak. Vee-Jay raised a hint of a smile and turned back towards the window, lost in her own thoughts. Will you relax, girl? You're gonna strain something soon! "Hey Riker, pass me that thermos will ya?" "You and your obsession with pineapple juice is getting on my nerves!" "So? You're not the one drinking it!" So that's James Douglas Riker.Admiral William and Deanna Riker's son! Vee-Jay turned her head slightly and finally noticed the handsome boy. She guessed he was in his early twenties, just like she was. He didn't much resemble his Father though, which made her curious. I should have made a check on all these guys before I packed all my gear into my carry case. Porthos Junior whined as James put him on the floor and reached for the thermos. He looked up at Albert, still seated on Vee-Jay's lap. He thumped his tail loudly to get her attention. "Hmm.?" Snapped out of her train of thought, Vee-Jay looked down at the beagle seated on the floor beside her chair. Putting Albert on the floor, she picked up Porthos Junior who threw himself on her, licking her face ecstatically. "Hey fella! I had a shower this morning already!" James turned towards her, smiling as Porthos settled down and started licking her neck. "Oi! I happen to be ticklish there!" she protested. Albert trotted over towards James and sat in front of him, tail thumping on the floor. James knelt and the pup put his paw up automatically. James noticed the silver star-shaped tag on his collar. "Albert?" he asked, looking up at the girl who had his pup in her arms. "Albeire," she corrected him, sounding a little more relaxed. "It's a French name." She noticed his dog's nametag, a gold star. "Obsessed with the Musketeers I see," she smiled. James was a little taken aback. She's beautiful, he realised. That smile. Waitasec.Porthos Junior.?! Vee-Jay locked eyes with James for a moment. "Will Riker's not your real Dad, is he?" Suddenly the air of conversation in the shuttlecraft fell silent. James looked uncomfortable. The other guys, including Brad whom Elson and Adam were still beating up, were quiet. They were all staring at their friend. "No." James replied quietly. "He's my.foster father." Smart move, Vee-Jay, she thought, realising she'd embarrassed him. Now fix it quick! "You're lucky," she replied, patting Porthos Jnr. "I'll bet you and your mates here have parents that love you regardless." Delton sideglanced her. The look on his face warned her not to reveal anything. "How come." Jesse piped up. "How come your parents were killed?" "That's just it, I don't know why," Vee-Jay replied. "Whatever my Father discovered, someone obviously wanted him to shut up about it." Delton made a noise that sounded to Vee-Jay like he was going to tell her senior about this. The last thing she needed right now was Amadeus reporting in to his wife. Delton banked to starboard sharply and Starfleet Academy came into view. Vee-Jay noticed out of the corner of her eye that a red light was blinking next to Delton's right hand. Inwardly she cursed herself for telling them, but was shaken from her thoughts by James' hand on her shoulder. "It's cool," he told her. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We've only just met. I'm James Douglas Riker by the way." "I'm Jesse Barclay," Jesse grinned. "That's Adam Mayweather, Elson Phlox, Simon Tucker, this jerk is Brad Craishen, and that's Isaac Keifford." "Hey," Vee-Jay smiled. "I'm Vee-Jay, and that mutt over there is Albert." "Looks like Admiral Nechayev is already waiting for us," Delton announced cheerfully.  
  
James felt Vee-Jay flinch under his hand. Inside, Vee-Jay knew what this breach would entail. She'd be led away for questioning until all hours of the night. Or she would be made to write a thousand reports. She rarely got any sleep away from the Admiralty Council. And if Antony found out, she'd be berated until she broke down in tears. James wondered exactly why Delton was giving Vee-Jay the evil eye but he didn't get the chance he needed to ask her why. "Sit down and buckle up, everyone," Delton ordered. As the shuttlecraft cruised in and landed, Admiral Amadeus Nechayev and several of the other Admirals were waiting there for them. Vee-Jay caught sight of Admiral William and Deanna Riker waiting for James. She felt sad as she collected her duffel bag and carry case. Delton elbowed her hard. "You'd better hope that your little insubordination goes unpunished," he smirked as she rubbed her arm. Albert growled at him. Delton made a move to try and kick the dog but locked eyes with James. "Just a friendly thing," he smiled. "Sure it is," James replied bluntly. James continued to hold Delton's glare even when he'd disembarked from the shuttlecraft. To Vee-Jay's surprise, James was quite the gentleman, helping her disembark from the shuttlecraft. It was only when she'd put herself on solid ground and James rejoined his mates did Admiral Alynna Nechayev appear. "Insubordination, Reed?" she asked icily. "N.No ma'am." Vee-Jay gulped, wishing she'd never said a thing. William Riker noticed James staring worriedly at the girl. "Jim?" he asked. "Dad, I think she's in trouble." Deanna looked up and immediately recognised her. "Will.that's Vee-Jay Reed." "Richard and Aleecia's daughter?" Riker gasped. "You knew them, Dad?" James asked. "Yes. They were great friends of your Mother and I. Their murder shocked all of Starfleet Command. Imzadi? What's going on?" Deanna focused hard. James always admired his foster mother's telepathic abilities. "She is in trouble, Will," Deanna replied. "Something deep.resented.unless I get closer, I can't reach anything else." With no more than that, Riker strode over to where Nechayev and her consort were. "That's eight demerits," he overheard Alynna say. "Eight hours solid report duty, Reed." Riker watched Vee-Jay's face fall. He was disgusted to see a cruel smile form on Alynna's face. "Alynna?" he said. "What's this I hear about eight hours solid report duty?" "Will!" Alynna gasped, all traces of her cruelty disappearing. "To what do I owe the." Riker put his hands on Vee-Jay's shoulders. "As part of the High Council, Vee-Jay falls under my juresdiction," Riker replied. "Not while I'm around." Alynna and Riker turned to see a familiar face. It was Markus Dolthin, head of the Admiralty's secondary Council. "Will, hand her over," he ordered. "She's not your concern." "She's the concern of my son and his friends," Will retorted. "Not anymore. Alynna," he nodded. Vee-Jay followed the younger man away from the gathered group, Alynna of whom gave them a deadly look as they departed, into Starfleet Academy's doors. When they were safely out of sight of anyone else, Markus whirled around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked. "When I heard Alynna was gunning for you, I didn't think I'd get there on time." "I'm fine," Vee-Jay nodded. "I'm worried about James and his foster parents but." "Yes," Markus nodded, also worried. "Their involvement could blow our cover wide open. Deanna Riker is a Betazed, a natural telepath. If she sensed anything behind your mental wall, it could put her and her Imzadi in great danger." "And James." Markus raised a hint of a smile. "Love at first sight, I see." "Not my fault is it." "No," Markus replied, shaking his head. "I haven't forgotten what Alynna put you through as a child. Your Grandfather, bless his soul, thought he was doing it to protect the Reed Family Line." "Because I was the only daughter ever born." "No, Vee-Jay. He did it to protect you and to lead you to me. Since we split into two factions, it's been nothing but crisis after crisis involving Alynna and her kin. The Federation will not last much longer. You were right all those years ago." "So.you think.there'll be a war?" Markus sighed deeply. "We're doing all we can to prevent it, but in the last few months they've been challenged by every faction of this Quadrant." "I know that already," Vee-Jay replied. "The Borg, the Cardassians, the Jem'Hadar, the Romulans, the Remans, do you think I don't notice the battle scars every ship that comes home bears?" Markus looked at her. For her twenty years of pain-stricken life, it had hardened and moulded her into the dedicated Commander he had trained her to be. The death of her parents and grandfather had, in all truth, nearly broken her spirit. It had only been through sheer willpower and determination that had seen her through. "No. I don't suppose you know whose side Delton's on, do you?" "Alynna's," Vee-Jay replied. "He proved that on the shuttlecraft." "Wonderful. Now we have another renegade to take care of." Markus' communicator suddenly beeped. "Go ahead." "Sir, I think you and Commander Reed had better get down here. We may have a new problem." "Brilliant," Markus muttered. "Admiral Dolthin out." "Sir?" "I believe the mental shielding technique we trained you to have may have just opened a whole new Pandora's box."  
  
~To be continued!~  
  
Author's note: Vee-Jay works for an as-yet unknown faction of the Federation. The many Star Trek novels I've read breached a bit of the story behind the Admiralty Council of Starfleet Command and I wanted to explore the possibilities further. For those of you who have read "The Romulan Strategem", one of TNG's best novels, this set of stories should hold a bit of interest for you. I can't write good, so please don't flame me saying I can't ^^; R/R please! 


End file.
